Infinity displays are a class of viewing devices capable of displaying images or scenes as if they were set at or approaching, “infinity focus”. Such displays are commonly used in aircraft flight simulators recreating aerial vistas at optical infinity, offering the trainee pilot a highly credible panorama. However, the optical components that constitute the prior art tend to be large and very expensive, hence infinity displays tend to be restricted to applications where space is not a significant issue and price gives way to necessity. Furthermore, such conventional infinity displays do not offer autostereoscopic views or motion parallax.